


Y después de todo el niño se acercó al dragón

by Joslin_Takitma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joslin_Takitma/pseuds/Joslin_Takitma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry es un niño de once años que ama a los dragones profundamente gracias a las historias que le contaba su padre. Cuando es enviado a cumplir con su ritual de crecimiento hace un descubrimiento que le cambiará la vida. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, mucho gusto en conocerlos.
> 
> Les traigo un nuevo fic, que espero disfruten y cualquier error me avisan.
> 
> Es un AU pero intenté acoplar datos de la serie original.

_**Y después de todo el niño se acercó al dragón** _

**AU**

**PRÓLOGO**

* * *

 

Harry amaba a los dragones. Siempre fue así, desde que era niño, pues su padre siempre le contaba magníficas historias sobre ellos. Cuando cumplió once años salió a su primer viaje solo, esta vez su padre no lo acompañaría pues era una tradición familiar ir solo al Bosque Prohibido al llegar a esa edad. La vegetación era espesa y se decía que había muchas criaturas malignas allí, cosa que Harry nunca creyó; sin embargo, la tradición familiar dictaba que debía llegar hasta sólo unos pocos kilómetros adentro después del borde donde terminaba el campo abierto.

El pequeño niño iba montado en su caballo, con una bolsa a un lado y un frasco con agua. Como prueba de que la tradición se cumplía debía llevar una planta que al parecer sólo crecía en aquel lugar. Sin más demora, Harry cogió unas plantas con forma de estrellas que en las puntas tenían sólo pétalos blancos, casi como si se estuvieran marchitando. Guardó las muestras en un pequeño frasco de vidrio que su padre le había dado para la ocasión, se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo, ahora era oficialmente un "niño grande" y ya podría acompañar a su padre a sus viajes largos o ir de aventura con él.

El cielo aún estaba iluminado pues no debía ser poco más de medio día, así que tomó agua y decidió regresar pronto a casa. Cuando ya estuvo montado en el caballo, sintió un viento fresco, llevaba el olor de la lavanda y la canela. Harry sintió curiosidad por la hermosa combinación y siguió el olor con su cabeza hasta que halló que venía de más adentro del Bosque.

-Aún tengo algo de tiempo.

Tras decir esas palabras, tomó las riendas del caballo y lo guió en la dirección de la que provenía la brisa. Era como si esta lo llamara, lo guiara. Pasó casi una hora de caminata cuando Harry estaba a punto de rendirse porque no encontraba el lugar del que provenía el olor. Cuando de pronto lo vio.

En un claro, justo en el medio del bosque un dragón blanco de ojos plateados se asomaba imponente. Su mirada era afilada, sus alas tan grandes que Harry podía caber debajo y sobrar espacio para otras cinco personas. Animado por su descubrimiento intentó acercarse pero el dragón lo miró desafiante y le mostró los afilados colmillos. El corazón de Harry se paralizó por un segundo, reaccionó y tomando las riendas de su caballo partió a su casa lo más de prisa que las fuerzas del animal se lo permitían.

Las semanas transcurrieron y Harry, aún impresionado por haber visto a un dragón tan de cerca y fuera de las áreas de protección, decidió ir de nuevo al Bosque en busca de aquella criatura.

Tomó su pequeño morral café y dentro de él metió una gema verde que había encontrado en una de sus expediciones; se lo daría al dragón, algo así como una ofrenda de paz. Llevó agua y dos panes. Esperó a que su padre saliera de casa y que su madre se hubiera ido al pueblo para salir.

Hizo el mismo recorrido de la primera vez, dejándose envolver por aquel olor dulzón que lo llevara la primera vez ante el dragón.

Cuando llegó apenas era la mitad de la mañana, el sol calentaba pero sus rayos no quemaban como solían hacerlo en la tarde, de alguna extraña forma aún se conservaba el rocío sobre algunas hojas y el dragón estaba recostado sobre el pasto. Viéndolo así a Harry no le pareció tan malvado, sólo se sentó a observarlo y a esperar hasta que el dragón despertara.


	2. Capítulo I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste, oficialmente empieza la historia.

_**Y después de todo el niño se acercó al dragón** _

**AU**

**CAPÍTULO I**

* * *

 

Aún era temprano, el sol no calentaba muy fuerte y Harry seguía sentado en medio del claro de frente al dragón en espera de que despierte. Pasados unos minutos, Harry estaba a punto de rendirse cuando el dragón se movió ligeramente y abrió uno de sus ojos, cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Harry se levantó de inmediato.

-Tranquilo, no te haré daño -le dijo Harry mientras también se ponía de pie.

Quedó bajo la sombra del dragón y este lo veía con una mirada que calaba los huesos pero a pesar de eso Harry no se inmutó. Debía ser valiente y entregar el obsequio que había traído.

Harry se acercó de a poco hasta lograr poner la gema lo suficientemente cerca del dragón. La criatura, aún un poco reticente bajó un poco la cabeza como asintiendo, cuando Harry lo vio se sintió feliz, el dragón lo aceptaba. ¡Había hecho un nuevo amigo! Sería su amigo especial, no todos los niños se hacen amigos de un dragón, en especial cuando sólo viven en zonas protegidas.

El pequeño niño sonrió, un brillo apareció en los ojos del dragón.

-¿Puedo venir a verte otro día?

Silencio, el dragón sólo lo veía desde arriba pero su mirada se había suavizado un poco, movió de nuevo su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo despacio.

-Que bueno -Harry dudó un poco -somos amigos ahora, ¿cierto?

El dragón se sorprendió, "amigos" ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escuchó esa palabra.

_-Oye, seamos amigos._

_-¿Amigos? ¿Qué es eso?_

_-Pues... Los amigos se ayudan y están para hacerte feliz cuando te sientes mal._

_-¿Tú me harías sonreír si me siento triste?_

_-Seguro._

_-Entonces yo también, de acuerdo, seamos amigos._

_-¡Qué bien!_

El dragón se quedó mirando el cielo pensando en sus recuerdos.

-Oye, lo somos, ¿verdad?

Harry esperaba la respuesta del dragón. Pasaron un par de minutos, Harry con la cabeza baja estaba por irse cuando el dragón batió muy suavemente sus alas y causó una leve brisa para llamar la atención de Harry.

Y cuando el niño lo vio, asintió.

-Entonces te vendré a ver cada día, bueno, no creo que pueda hacerlo cada día, ¿Qué tal cada semana? Sí, cada semana -Harry sonreía y estaba muy emocionado -Entonces, nos vemos después.

Las semanas pasaron, convirtiéndose en meses y luego en años.

Pero a veces las promesas no pueden ser cumplidas aunque desees hacerlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
